The CHArmEd LiFE
by Becky Motormouth
Summary: This a fun story about Lily and James seventh year and how THEY came to be. Imagine that they are both in chart topping bands named, of course, The Marauders and the Charmed Life. For all intents and puposes this is infact a song fic and there will be ran
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on it. No flamers, please be constructive. Thank You Becky

We had spent our last six years working to achieve our goal of being the number one band in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, and now because of one song The Charmed Life totally kicked arse. Our one hit single then lead to a whole stream of chart-toppers, well, at least four to this date anyways, Walk Away, Breathe, Breathless, and Wild Child. Had all ended up being on the top of the Billboard Charts, but we also had a romantic song, make it to the Number One spot as well, I Don't Want to Miss A Thing.

It was our seventh year at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had caught wind of the success of our two resident bands, The Charmed Life, and the Marauders, which pretty much split the student body into two different factions, except for the fact that the lead vocalist/ guitarist from the Marauders had the hugest crush on me, the lead from the Charmed Life. Oh, by the way I'm Lilah (Lily) Evans. My musical career began at age five when my mother decide that she wanted at least one of her children to learn the piano, and Petunia had no inclination towards it whatsoever, as it turned out I was a natural and by the time I left for Hogwarts at age eleven I was brilliant on piano, guitar, and the drums, the first two being my best. I had also done some vocal work in my several years spent in muggle primary school, where I sang in the choir.

However, upon my arrival at Hogwarts, I met two other girls that were as musically inclined as myself, and hence The Charmed Life was born, I sing and play guitar or piano, Cate Jones plays the bass guitar, and Emma Harris plays the drums for us.

Dumbledore's genius plan to bring joy to the hearts of many during this horrid time in the wizarding world struck me as fabulous and that is why I agreed to it. A sort of battle of the bands between the Charmed Life and the Marauders. It would begin at the start of term feast and end at the Christmas feast in December.

We had been brought to Hogwarts a day early to prepare our equipment for the performance. We had draw straws to see who would go first and it ended up being the Marauders.

It was actually a surprise to me when they took the stage dressed in British punk, but it was surprisingly hot, especially James, again, a surprise. Anyway the let our a few guitar rifts, then set into their hit single, Truly Madly Deeply.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope; I'll be your love, be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do...

"I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

"I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me...

"And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry… The tears of joy For all the pleasure and the certainty. That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of... The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you...

"I want to stand with you on a mountain; I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever, Until the sky falls down on me...

"Oh can't you see it baby? You don't have to close your eyes 'Cos it's standing right before you. All that you need will surely come...

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love, Be everything that you need. I'll love you more with every breath Truly madly deeply do..."

They finished the song with a low, sweeping bow and nodded to us and we took their place on the stage, we began the introduction to our first song in the competition, Breathless.

"Go on go on. Leave me breathless; Come on, Hey... yeah...

"The daylight's fading slowly, the time with you is standing still. I'm waiting for you only; the slightest touch and I feel weak. I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide, and I'm losing the will to try. Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)

"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling (loving feeling), make me long for your kiss. Go on (go on), go on (go on). Yeah...Come on…Yeah...

"And if there's no tomorrow, and all we have is here and now I'm happy just to have you, you're all the love I need somehow. It's like a dream although I'm not asleep, and I never want to wake up don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)…

"So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me; tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling (loving feeling). Make me long for your kiss. Go on (go on), go on (go on)…"

"Yeah...Come on Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

"And I can't lie, from you I cannot hide, and I've lost my will to try, can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)

"So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny this loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss.

"Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!"

We ended the song to a roar of applause. Dumbledore stepped up to the mike at that point and announced the competition at that point and the parameters, such as the next concert would be solos by the lead vocalist on Halloween, and that the winner would be announced at the Yule Masquerade Ball after the final performances.

As we were changing to go down to the feast Dumbledore stopped James and me, "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I am pleased to inform you both that you will be acting as head students this year and will have a private dorm available for your use.

"Your bands will also have private practice space, which I shall show you tomorrow, you also have a free period set aside for band practice, and an hour after classes for head duties, such as planning for the balls and feasts as well as Prefect Meetings and patrol arrangements.

"Professor McGonagall will show you to your dorm after dinner."

We both nodded, and gave our thanks, and then I turned to James, "Did you really mean what you said in that song?"

"Yeah, how did you know that I wrote it for you?"

"Well, I don't know if it's my ego, or if you truly were watching the entire time."

"No, I wrote the song for you."

"Well, thank you."

He nodded.

That evening in our private dorm I was sitting at the piano working out some music when James came down the stairs. I played out a cord and he came over and sat next to me on the bench with his guitar, "Watcha playing?"

"It's a song I've been working on for a while now, I don't think I'm going to use it for the battle though, I just don't know what kind of a reaction I'm going to get for it, you know?"

"Yeah," was all he said then he started to tune his guitar and mess around playing my music, "Lils, do you mind singing it for me?"

"Nah, why?"

"Just want to hear it the way you want it to sound."

I nodded and began to stroke the keys, "It's called, When the Lights Go Down,

"When the lights go down he'll be filling a pan with a broom in his hand in some dive across town. He'll whipping the bar, mopping the floor, counting his tips, and locking the door, wrestling the devil that tells him to pour another round.

"When the lights go down she'll be calling her friends from her Mercedes-Benz, buts it's too late now. They were there for the fame, the flash and the thrill the drop of a name, the parties the pills. As another star falls from the Hollywood Hills without a sound

"When the lights go down and there's nothing left to be. When the lights do down and the truth is all you see. When feel that hole inside your soul and wonder what you're made of well we all find out…When the lights go down.

"When the lights go down, at the end of the day when that game that I play has gone another round. As I lay there alone in this big empty bed with nothing but thoughts of you in my head I think of the things that I wish I had said when you were still around

"When the lights go down and there's nothing left to be. When the lights go down and the truth is all you see. And I wonder if all my life's about the sum of all my fears and all my doubts. When the lights go down.

"When the lights go down and there's nothing left to be. When the lights do down and the truth is all you see. When feel that hole inside your soul and wonder what you're made of, well we all find out. When the lights go down."

He sat on the piano bench just looking at me, "Wow, Lily, that was really good. Kind of angsty, in a deep, meaningful way, you know, the kind that touches you on the inside?"

I smiled at him in a mildly amused way, "Yeah, I know, that's why I wrote it."

He laughed, "Hey, Lils, I have an idea."

"What?" I asked not sure that I like the sound of that all that much.

"Why don't' you and I collaborate on a song for a single, you know, like you did for that one song."

"We only released that single in the Muggle World, how did you find out about it."

"My dad's friend, Arthur Weasley is obsessed with muggle things, the stereo being one of them. So he went out to a music store in Muggle London to find some music and there in the window was a tullevision or whatever its called and your pictures were on it playing that song you sang tonight."

"That's a music video that they show on the television, or the telly. In the muggle world you release singles to give the audience a taste of what you sound like so that they can see if they like your sound or not. But that's not a bad idea, the question is, do you want to release it to muggles too, because, I'm not sure that they are quite prepared for the Marauders."

He laughed, "Lily, I'm sure that anyone is prepared for the Marauders, we just kind of show up and you deal with it, I mean Hogwarts will never be the same again."

Now our faces were so close that I could his feather across my face. He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against mine in a testing way, almost as if he thought that I would reject him. The thing of the situation is that I am long over rejecting James Potter and very into the idea of accepting him. So as his lips pressed to mine I felt him trace the outline of my lower-lip with his tongue asking admittance to my mouth. In the heat of the moment I immediately allowed it.

This kiss was unlike anything that I had felt before, it made me vibrate from head to toe, and I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be held secure in the arms of James Potter all night long.

He continued to kiss me down my jaw line and my neck, and then he started to tease me right at the collarbone. I brought my lips to his ear and began to tease and nip at it. Then suddenly his lips were pressed to mine again and he was making to stand up. I moved with him because I couldn't bare the thought of his lips to be deprived of mine for one second.

Then quite suddenly he lifted me up, and made for the stairs. That was when I sobered, "James, we shouldn't be doing this."

"Huh?" He asked like he hadn't heard what I'd said.

"James, you and I shouldn't be doing this. Not yet anyways."

"Yeah, I guess not. Let's go work on that song."

The Songs in this Chapter are:

Truly, Madly Deeply- Savage Garden

Breathless- The Corrs

And When the Lights Go Down- Faith Hill


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning on the first day of classes, and I woke up with a stiff back, I rolled over and if I hadn't been wrapped in someone's arms I would have fallen over the edge. Then it hit me I was wrapped in someone's arms, my eyes shot open and sat up so quickly that I got a head rush, only to find that I was lying on the couch next to James Potter, who was now yawning and stretching out his arms.

"Lily, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, but it is," I glanced at my watch, "six o'clock on Monday morning, so we better hurry if we want to make it to breakfast in an hour. I'm going to go take a shower."

I got up and started up the stairs to my room when I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around to find James Potter standing about two steps below me reaching out to stop me from going in my room. "Lily, wait, why are you running away from this?"

"I'm not running away, I'm going to get dressed. James you and I snogged on Friday night, and pretty much every other night over the weekend, and then we woke up together there is nothing TOO hide. That's just the way it is."

"Then what do you want to do about it?"

"It doesn't bother me James, that all of a sudden there is all of this chemistry between us, we should just walk to breakfast together and announce in the Great Hall that we spent the weekend snogging and that we are now officially a couple, as a matter of fact we are the Hogwarts IT couple."

"I never really thought about it that way, it would kind of be a bit of a shock to the student body, and Professor McGonagall might fall over in a dead faint."

"Yeah, it might scare a few people, you know, just a little. I think we 'take it slow.' The question is how do we do work this so that no one gets suspicious?"

"I think that the best course of action would be for you to continue deny me, and I keep courting you, but I start to do it as a gentleman. Flowers, and poetry and stuff like that. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah, we might as well give it a try."

"Do we have to act like that in hear or when we're by ourselves?"

"I don't think so, but it's going to gall me to have to insult you like that now."

"So, are you my girlfriend, at least in private?"

"It would seem so wouldn't it?"

The grin that spread across is face was so genuine that I couldn't help but smile too. Then he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

We had been keeping up the charade for some time and Halloween and the second concert had rolled around. When I wasn't in class, or with James in the commons room I was in the practice room with my band.

The Halloween Celebration that James and I had come up with revolved around the concert as an actual concert might go. To the extent of flashing lights and huge speakers.

Earlier the day before I had been informed that I would be going first. So as I was introduced I sat down with my acoustic guitar, messed with the microphone and began to play the first cords,

"I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away.

"All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze, as I'm lying wrapped up in your arms; the whole world just fades a way and the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart.

"Cause I can feel you breathe, watching over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. I'm caught up in the touch, as slow and steady rush, baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be? I can feel you breathe… just breath.

"In a way I know my heart is waking up, as all the walls come tumbling down. I'm closer than I've ever felt before and I know and you know there's no need for words right now.

"Cause I can feel you breathe, watching over me and suddenly I'm melting into you. I'm caught up in the touch a slow and steady rush, baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be, I can feel you breathe… just breath.

"Caught up in the touch, a slow and steady rush, baby isn't that the way that loves supposed to be, I can feel you breathe… just breath.

"I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way."

I finished to a huge roar from the student body. Then set down my guitar and walked off stage as James was coming on. He conjured up a stool sat down and messed with my guitar, which I had lent to him, and then the microphone.

"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin'. She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion. She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter. Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

"Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour. She runs on 100 proof attitude power, and the more she ignores me the more I adore her. What can I do? I'd do anything for her

"Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more. She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

"And when she sees it's me on her caller ID she won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone. But I can't give up just yet, cause every word she's ever said is still ringin' in my head, still ringin' in my head

"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doin' knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

"Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more

"Cause she's bittersweet she knocks me off of my feet, and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more, Oh, I keep comin' back for more…She's just the girl I'm lookin' for…Just the girl I'm lookin' for"

I knew that he had written that song a long time ago for me, and it broke my heart to hear him sing it now, in front of everyone, especially after we have been seeing each other (in private) for a month or so.

As he came back stage I smiled at him and gave him kiss on the corner of the mouth, he pulled back and smiled at me.

The feast went of with out a hitch, or even a Marauder prank, which surprised me.


End file.
